


Rub Me Right (feat. Yukari & Reishi NSFW Drabbles)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Frottage, Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: A couple of filthy drabbles featuring Yukari and Reisi.NSFW, drabbles, frottage, dirty talk





	Rub Me Right (feat. Yukari & Reishi NSFW Drabbles)

The moment you had walked into your boyfriend’s apartment, you knew that something was up. He wasn’t lounging on the couch as he usually was around this time of day, nor was he in the kitchen trying (unsuccessfully) to make something delicious. It was oddly quiet.

“Yukari? Are you home?”

You laid your coat along the backside of the sofa and ventured further into his abode, looking for the violet-eyed man. It wasn’t like him to not greet you when you came over; it was something he always did whenever you came over, no matter if he was in the middle of something or not.

As you walked down the hallway, you peeked into the small office, the guest bedroom, and saw that the bathroom was empty. Only one other place he could be if he was home. You rapped your knuckles against his bedroom door, waiting a few seconds before cautiously opening the door. You peeked your head inside, your body following close after, and the sight that you saw immediately made your cheeks stain a bright red.

There stood a freshly showered Yukari, drying off his body with a towel, and he turned when he heard the door creak open, a feint smile beginning to grace his features.

“Oh, hey there~ What a naughty pet, peeking on me as I dry off.”  
“B-B-But I called fo–”  
“Ah ah ah~ No excuses. Bad pets deserve punishments. Lucky for you I’m already nude~”

With swift movements, your lover pulled you flush to his body before pulling of your clothing with ease (you weren’t really fighting it to begin with). Your skin rubbed against each other with a delicious heat, causing a lovely friction to caress your bodies. With a quick glance down at your already heated genitalia, the violet-haired man chuckled.

“My, my, already so eager~ Then I guess I’ll waist no time.”

He quickly reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand and squeezed some onto his fingers, then spread the clear liquid on your throbbing entrance. He figured that a little of it couldn’t hurt. Your body wanted him so badly, and your mind was hurrying to grasp on to what was happening. You looked up at your boyfriend as he pushed you down onto the bed, climbing on top of you right after.

“Brace yourself~”

Knowing that you would surely need to, your hands snaked around his toned torso and gripped onto his shoulder blades. With an easy roll of his hips, you could feel his hard cock press into you, spreading you open with ease. The feeling was so familiar, and one that you heavily enjoyed, and your mouth immediately released a gasp of pleasure as you felt him begin to thrust in and out of you at a fast pace. There was no slow fucking this time; he had said that this was going to be a punishment, after all. A smirk was evident on his face as he continued, his pace unrelenting as he went on.

“Oh~ So my little pet likes their punishment. Hmmm, you like that my cock is pounding deep inside you?~”

With some determination, he thrust even deeper into your eager hole, hitting the back of the cavern, causing some discomfort. It wasn’t pleasant, but holy hell, it felt so damn good. His pace was fast and hard, causing every thrust to shift you in your place.

“Does that hurt?~ A little bit? Well, good. You’re going to take my cock…. as much as you possibly can~”

______________________________________________________________

The way that your lover held you in his office, his hands pulling at your clothing as his lips ghosted over your neck, surely was something. Your uniform was being shed second by second, until you were down to your undergarments. Munakata had always loved seeing you this way, besides seeing you totally nude of course. Gentle sighs of excitement escaped both of your mouths as he fumbled with his lower extremities, his hands undoing his belt and unbuttoning his slacks as he sucked lightly on your jugular. 

He knew that he didn’t have enough time to really fuck you like he wanted to, so he’d have to settle for the next best thing. He pushed down his slacks so that his erection pressed against his boxer briefs, making an obvious bulge. He pulled you into his lap with ease, your legs situated on either side of his hips as he kissed down your shoulder. Your face had a faint dusting of pink across your cheekbones; someone could come in at any minute to make a report, ask for instruction, and if they did, they would catch you two.

“R-Reisi… we can’t…. here….”

“Of course we can~ It’s my office, remember? My own space.”

He moved you so that your genitalia was positioned on his own, and you could feel his heat on yours through the fabric that covered you both. With no warning, he rolled his hips up against yours, creating a splendid friction that caused your eyes to slip shut. You never knew that something like that could feel so good. Your lips parted just enough for you to mutter one word.

“M-More~”

The bluenette smirked a little and glanced at you, taking in your expression. He was very pleased with your reaction, so he continued and rolled his hips up into yours, his hands holding your hips down and in place.

“You like this, don’t you?~ Does the idea of someone coming in, seeing you practically nude on me as I roll up against you.. does that excite you?”

You weakly tried to shake your head as his assault on your sex continued, making it turn into a lopsided mess.

“There’s no point in lying. It’s obvious~ You enjoy this, my cock rubbing up against you through our undergarments…. I can feel you getting hotter down there~”

His hand gripped onto your rear end and he brought his mouth to your ear, whispering lowly into it.

“Come on…. move back against me. I want to feel you against me…. just as you feel my hard cock against you~”

It didn’t take any convincing after that; your hips moved of their own free will, making you grind your sex down against his hot erection, making the friction grow and your pleasure grow even more. Something about it was totally erotic; the idea of it made you excited down to your core. Through a dewy gaze, you could see his lips curl up into a smirk.

“That’s right~ Grind down against me. Let your lewd desires guide you now. Cum for me~”


End file.
